This invention is related to apparatus for setting a fishhook in response to the fish taking the bait on the end of the fishline.
There are a variety of devices in the prior art for automatically jerking a fishline when a fish takes the bait. Usually such arms employ a spring-loaded arm with a complicated mechanical triggering apparatus for releasing the arm in response to a motion of the fishline. Such art is to be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,295,250, 3,474,561, and 3,172,224.